Ill fate
by Anikathepen
Summary: Lita has a new boyf and is acting real strange. Matt's not so sure he's good for her either, in fact he's a psycho! Looks like its up to Matt, Jeff and Nikki to save the day! Matt/Lita Jeff/Nikki
1. At least it can't get much worse

Rating: R Title: Twist of ill-fate Author: hattiemthepen Summary: Amy is in a relationship with a psychopath. Matt finds out about his past and tries to tell Amy.. A little too late! (I really suck at summaries don't I?) Author's note: Hello! I'm writing this at 2am doped up on coffee so I am not responsible for whatever crap I come out with so allow me to apologise in advance! (Plus it's my first fic so be nice!) Disclaimer: The WWF does not belong to me (sob) and all the characters belong to themselves. The author of this fic (me!) belongs to herself or myself. And all readers belong to themselves also. (Done!)  
  
Twist of ill fate  
  
February 1st 2002  
  
It had been about 6 months since Matt had first felt anything but friendship for Amy. His feelings had got stronger and stronger until he could hardly stand it, he loved Amy but he could ruin their friendship by admitting this to her. Plus he would be totally gutted if she didn't feel the same way, or even laughed in his face.  
  
"Matt, have you seen that shirt I had lying on the bench?" asked Amy. Matt shrugged not really listening. In his mind he way imagining 1001 things that could go wrong if he asked Amy out. Not the most reassuring of topics but he couldn't help worrying.  
  
"Ah Nikki." Amy's little sister wandered aimlessly into the room, "have you seen my." she trailed off staring accusingly at Nikki who blinked at her innocently.  
  
"Wassup sis watcha lost?"  
  
"I am looking for my shirt you are wearing, SIS!" Amy snarled fiercely. Nikki rolled her eyes.  
  
"No sis, this is my shirt" said Nikki as if she was talking to the worlds stupidest person. "My shirt is black with red flames on. Your shirt is red with black flames on." Amy stared at her  
  
"Red with black flames?" She murmured. "Oh, sorry!" Looking dazed Amy wandered out of the room.  
  
"What is her problem?" scorned Nikki "Ever since she started dating that loser from New York she ain't been with it man!" Matt reeled around "Amy has a Boyfriend" he gaped  
  
"Yeah!" Nikki caught sight of Matt's stricken face. "Oh I'm sorry Matt, I know you like her."  
  
"Its OK" Matt lied. Nikki fell for that and continued talking,  
  
"Well anyway there is something I don't like about that guy, his eyes are too close together and he keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye as if he doesn't trust me or something!" Matt really wasn't interested but let Nikki continue.  
  
"And I think he's violent too. I saw him in the bar when he asked Amy out, he'd just dumped his old girlfriend, punched her in the face!" Matt reeled around, suddenly attentive; Nikki didn't seem to notice though, at least she continued as if she hadn't.  
  
"Yeah, I was over the other side of the bar or I'd of helped her, I hope he won't get violent with Amy.again" Matt leapt up  
  
"WHAT?" Nikki looked up, and gave him a 'so what' expression "He's hit Amy?"  
  
" He didn't hit her."  
  
"Well what did he do"  
  
"He was just a bit rough, that's all"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, and.hi Jeff!" Nikki ran over to Matt's purple haired brother and kissed him on the cheek, Jeff's cheeks reddened and he muttered 'Hi'  
  
"Well I'm going to track down my sister if that's ok with you lot." And with that Amy's ditzy sister skipped out of the room. Jeff stared after her, smiling.  
  
"she's nice, isn't she?" Matt turned to face him,  
  
"Who? Nikki?"  
  
"Yeah" Jeff kept his eyes on the doorway that Nikki had walked out of "Nikki"  
  
Review.PLEASE or I'll cry! I'll beg you, I'll pay you! 


	2. I stand corrected

Matt hated his life right now. He was in a restaurant with Jeff, Nikki, Amy and her boyfriend Eric. Eric was every bit as rude and nasty as Nikki had described him. He continually glared at everyone who wasn't Amy. Especially Nikki.  
  
Just as desert, Jell-O and ice cream, was being served, Nikki made another attempt at winding up Eric.  
  
"When I was in 6th grade, this girl told me that Jell-O is made from cows feet. So for every time you eat Jell-O there's some poor cow with no feet." Matt shuddered. Eric glared at Nikki and told her to shut up. Nikki didn't.  
  
"But I told her that they probably kill the cows before they cut off their feet. Right?" Eric was fuming.  
  
"Shut up!" He screamed at her. Nikki grinned.  
  
"Why would I want to do that, when not doing so is obviously annoying you so much." Smirked Nikki.  
  
"Please." Lita started to say, Nikki faltered.  
  
Sensing trouble, Matt started saying that he had to go soon. He caught Jeff's eye and Jeff nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Smackdown tomorrow, need an early night tonight!" said Jeff. He went to grab Nikki's arm, thought better of it, tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if she was coming.  
  
"I'll walk you home." He offered. Nikki smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Matt slammed the door of his hotel room. He sniffed trying hard not to cry. It was hard though. The love of his life had a boyfriend. She couldn't be bothered with HIM. Couldn't be bothered with Matt Hardy.  
  
He remembered talking to Nikki about Eric. She had said that it didn't mean anything. And that before Lita had become Eric's girlfriend she hadn't even liked Eric.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." Said Matt. He picked up a photo of him and Lita together. "All it means is that you'd rather be with someone you hate.than be with me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thanks for lending me your Jacket." Smiled Nikki. "It's freezing. Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just dying of hypothermia."  
  
Nikki adopted a look of mock fear.  
  
"Oh no Jeff! Please don't DIE!!!"  
  
Jeff put his arm around her shoulders, relieved when she didn't resist.  
  
"I will, that is unless you proclaim your undying love for me and beg me not to die." Persisted Jeff.  
  
Nikki laughed. "Dream on Jeff."  
  
They'd reached the hotel so Nikki was too busy trying to find the keys to her room to notice the hurt look on Jeff's face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ta-da! Kinda short but of Quality!!! YAY please review!!! 


	3. Lower still

Authors note: Thanks to Jeffsgurl108 (Chloe) for reviewing I wrote this especially for you when I saw your review, oh and everyone else who reviewed. This chappie has a bit of a twist to it. Heh heh heh! Oh, and all Jeff/Nikki fans will not be disappointed!  
  
Eric and Lita's hotel room **********************  
  
"Don't worry about my sister Eric, she's only jealous of us." Said Lita.  
  
"Oh I don't worry about her." Eric smiled. "But I do worry about you. She's trying to ruin things for you"  
  
Lita sighed.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was an only child."  
  
Eric adopted an evil grin the second Lita turned away. "That can be arranged."  
  
**********************  
  
Jeff entered the Hotel he was sharing with Matt. He found him asleep holding a photo of him and Lita.  
  
"Oh, Matt." Sighed Jeff. "You've really got it bad haven't you."  
  
Jeff pulled the photo away from Matt and got into his own bed. "I know how you feel though." He said.  
  
"To like a girl who doesn't like you back."  
  
**********************  
  
The Next Morning  
  
**********************  
  
"We went to Ibitha, On a Monday afternoon, we threw Eric up a coconut tree and watched while he went BOOM!!!" Nikki sang.  
  
"You what?" Yelled Jeff.  
  
"Oh.it was a song I made up about a girl called Louise Hanes when I was about five."  
  
"Hmmm, yeah, sounds like it."  
  
Nikki jumped on top of him, knocking him off of the sofa and onto the floor. Jeff flipped her over and started tickling her. Nikki screamed and tried to push off. Then the door opened.  
  
"Woah, are we interrupted something!" asked Adam. Jay laughed. Jeff went red.  
  
"Oh dear we'd better leave now. We're embarrassing them." They left, laughing.  
  
It was Smackdown night and an hour until it started. Lita still hadn't shown up although nearly everyone else had been there a while.  
  
Jeff's cell-phone rang. It was Lita.  
  
"Hi Jeff! I could be a bit late.*moan* something's come up *moan* um so. ERIC! I might be a mmmm! A bit late."  
  
Nikki and Jeff looked disgustedly at each other.  
  
"What the hell does she see in him!" Nikki sighed.  
  
Jeff nodded but really he was thinking "does she see anything in ME?"  
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile Matt was taking out his frustrations on a punch bag in the gym. At first he was hitting it harder than he had ever done before but soon he just slumped against a wall and sank further into his depression. He delved into his rucksack and pulled out a packet of thirty-two paracetemol he began pressing out each one and swallowing them.  
  
*****************  
  
Plz review just to let me know you've read it. It's a cliffhanger Matt is committing suicide! 


	4. An ALL TIME low!

Author's note: OK, for those of you who didn't know what a paracetemol was, I'll tell you. It's a painkiller (found in aspirin). If you take too many your liver dissolves and you die. Ok. Enjoy. Oh and I'm calling Lita her stage name instead of Amy but Adam and Jay are Adam and Jay.  
  
"I'm telling you Matt's disappeared!" insisted Nikki. "He went off nearly an hour ago and our match is ten minutes, where is he?"  
  
"Where's Lita?" pondered Jeff "they're BOTH supposed to be in the ring in a few!"  
  
"Who are we fighting again?" Asked Nikki.  
  
"Um.Adam, Jay, Stacy and Jazz." He replied.  
  
Adam stuck his head around the door. "You guy's ready?" he asked. He looked around, confused. "Where's Matt and Lita?"  
  
Nikki and Jeff looked at each other.  
  
"We don't know," admitted Jeff.  
  
"Well you'd better find them, we're on in 5." He said before leaving.  
  
Nikki and Jeff exchanged glances before setting off to find Matt and Lita.  
  
******************  
  
Eric's room  
  
*****************  
  
30 min's earlier.  
  
"I'd better be off to Smackdown in a few." Sighed Lita. "I can't be late." She went to the door; confused when she found it locked.  
  
Eric sniggered. "You're not going anywhere." He cackled. "He reached into his top drawer and drew a gun on her. "Why should every S. O. B. watching TV get to enjoy you?"  
  
Lita looked at him in shock.  
  
"Eric, it's not like that."  
  
"Shut up! It IS like that! You dress like a common prostitute on that show. I want you to stay here and be all mine."  
  
Lita finally submitted and climbed back into bed.  
  
**************  
  
"Matt? MATT?" shouted Jeff as he and Nikki entered the dark gym.  
  
At first he didn't see him collapsed form in the corner.  
  
Or that his eyes were rolled up into his head.  
  
Or the empty packet of paracetemol next to him.  
  
Then he did.  
  
****************  
  
"911 emergency." Said Nikki's cell phone.  
  
"Hello, umm, I, my friend has tried to commit suicide, umm 32 paracetemol."  
  
"Ok sweetie, stay calm I'll send the paramedics over, where are you."  
  
"The Lords arena, where they're holding Smackdown, in the gym"  
  
"Ok I'll send the paramedics right over, just try to stay calm."  
  
"ok"  
  
Nikki turned to Jeff who was still slumped down by the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. More people were gathered around now. Adam, Jay, Stacy, Jazz, Vince and Stephanie. Adam and Jay were trying to revive Matt. Vince was trying to get hold of Lita, and Jazz was trying to work out how many parecetemol . Matt had taken.  
  
Jeff wrapped his arms around Nikki and buried his nose in her hair.  
  
"We're gonna be Ok I promise" he whispered  
  
*****  
  
Cliff hanger YAY!!! 


	5. Things get a little better

Author: Ok chapter 5! Please review if you've read the story, to encourage me to write more. Oh and I own nothing in, or affiliated with this fic, not even myself (I sold my soul to Satan for a perfect figure but it didn't work!) Well..ENJOY!  
  
************************  
  
Hospital  
  
It was two hours after Matt had attempted suicide. Jeff, Nikki, Adam and Jay were all sat in the hospital waiting room.  
  
"Where's Lita? I've left messages everywhere!" Groaned Nikki. "Doesn't she even care that Matt could die in there." Jeff looked at her.  
  
"Don't say that." Jeff said quietly.  
  
"Why not? He could already be dead for all we know."  
  
"Nikki please,"  
  
"Face it, Lita doesn't care about any of us, we could ALL be dead and she wouldn't care!"  
  
Jeff didn't tell her to shut up this time, even though she'd yelled so that loudly everyone in the waiting room had turned to stare at her. A nurse tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Quiet please love, people are trying to rest."  
  
Everyone muttered "Sorry" and fell into silence. No one saw Lita's tear streaked face disappear back around the corner, or heard her shoes clacking as she ran out of the hospital. No one was there to see her crying on the hospital steps. Or her quiet voice as she whispered "Matt"  
  
"LITA!" Boomed Eric. "What did you run off for!" He gestured towards the hospital. "Going in?"  
  
Lita wiped her eyes and composed herself. "No."  
  
"I'm not gonna stop you. Smackdown yes. Hospital no."  
  
"I'm not going in."  
  
Eric grinned. "Let's go back to the hotel then."  
  
Lita forced a smile. "Sure"  
  
They walked off towards Eric's car.  
  
"It wont be anything bad." Said Eric. "The idiot probably knocked himself out on a steel chair."  
  
"Yeah" said Lita. "There's nothing to worry about."  
  
*****************  
  
"Ms Dumas, Mr Hardy?"  
  
Jeff jumped to his feet.  
  
"That's us."  
  
"I have some good news. Your brother is stabilised. He should be Ok."  
  
"Can we see him?"  
  
"Not tonight. But come by tomorrow, he'll be fine by then."  
  
Everyone smiled. Jeff and Nikki hugged. Everyone started high fiving. Jeff turned to Nikki.  
  
"I might stay here tonight, to make sure Matt's ok." He told her.  
  
Nikki bit her lip,  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I stay too?"  
  
"With Matt?"  
  
"With you." Nikki blushed. "I just, I don't want to be on my own. "Not tonight."  
  
"Of course you can." Jeff said, managing not to convey the fear he felt in his voice.  
  
"Great!" Nikki hugged him and he felt his face redden. "Well I'll see ya tonight!"  
  
Jeff watched her walk away. He sighed. It was gonna be one hell of an awkward night.  
  
************  
  
Please review! 


	6. Confusion

Author's note: I haven't updated for a while but I'm attempting to finish all my existing fics by January the 1st 2003. This is one I wrote just now in one go so I apologise for any spelling errors now! There are spoilers to this fic in chapter 3 unbreak my heart so be warned.  
  
*************  
  
At the Hospital  
  
************  
  
"Tell me a story."  
  
"Umm, Ok, once upon a time there was a.....Kitten, and..she was very little..and nobody wanted her."  
  
"This is a very upsetting story Jeff."  
  
"Don't worry it gets better, One day she,"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"er..her name was Fluffy, and one day she was playing in the street and a nice little girl came along and took her home and looked after her forever. The end."  
  
Nikki burrowed her head into Jeff's chest and he blushed.  
  
"That's a good story, Night night Jeff!" Nikki murmured before going to sleep against him. Jeff stroked her hair and tried to go to sleep himself. It was hard with Nikki snuggling up to him though. They were bed sharing in the relatives room, where family members could stay if their relatives were in the hospital. Jeff looked at Nikki and wondered if she was as clueless about him as she made out.  
  
"What if," Jeff thought to himself, "She knows how I feel and doesn't want anything to do with me so she's pretending not to know?"  
  
Try as he might, Jeff couldn't shake that thought from his head and eventually got out of bed and went for a walk around the hospital.  
  
*****************  
  
"BITCH!" yelled Eric slamming Lita's head against the wall. "You like him don't you! DON'T YOU! You like him more than me."  
  
"No Eric Please!" Lita begged. To no avail, Eric just kicked her again in the ribs.  
  
"You want to prove it!" Eric screamed. He took the photo of Lita and Matt out of its frame and ripped it up. "You know what to do!"  
  
********************  
  
"Jeff?" Nikki Murmured, opening her eyes. Jeff wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Jeff?" she said a little louder. A woman sssshed her. Nikki walked out of the relatives room and looked up and down the corridor. "JEFF!" She yelled. No response. A nurse approached her.  
  
"People are trying to sleep dear. Please keep the noise down."  
  
Nikki apologised before heading outside. Jeff was sitting on the steps.  
  
"Jeff?" She said. He turned to face her.  
  
"Nikki," he said. "there's something I want to tell you." 


	7. When life gives you lemonsMake lemonade

Author's note: Bonjour! Aujourd'hui je vais parler en français! Pourquoi? J'ai un examen en Français demain! Tu voudrais je parle en Anglais? Ok then. For those of you who don't speak french here is a translation.  
  
Hello. Today I am going to speak French. Why? Because I have a French test tomorrow. You want me to speak English? Ok then.  
  
Now I am done speaking la belle français, I can get on with my author's note. Merci beaucoup to all of you who reviewed! I've given you ANOTHER cliff-hanger. (Je suis très très très eville) but it's not about Nikki and Jeff this time. It is about something else. C'est ma fanfiction, Au revoir!  
  
****************  
  
"Tell me what?" Nikki set her hands over Jeff's and her took both of her hands in his and squeezed lightly.  
  
"Nikki, I" He leaned towards her and slipped his hand around to the back of his head, his heart lightened slightly when she didn't resist. He leaned toward her and was met with her lips on his. After a moment he parted her lips and drew her tongue into his mouth. She moved closer against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer still. She buried her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss.  
  
They finally broke apart and just stared at each other. There was an awkward silence before Nikki's lips broke into a smile. Upon seeing her smile, Jeff pulled her into another kiss. This time when they broke apart they were both smiling. Jeff brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and she smiled again.  
  
"This is the best night of my life" she whispered  
  
Jeff kissed her again. A horrified squeak came from somewhere nearby. Nikki and Jeff looked up to see Lita looking at them in disgust.  
  
************  
  
One hour ago  
  
************  
  
"Prove it?" Lita whispered.  
  
"You know what you have to do."  
  
"I'm not killing anyone!"  
  
Eric advanced on her and she ran for the door. To her relief it opened. She ran out of the Hotel and toward the Hospital.  
  
***************  
  
"What are you doing?" Lita shrieked at them. Jeff pulled Nikki into his arms.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"  
  
"Kissing?" said Nikki innocently.  
  
"WHILE MATT'S IN HOSPITAL? DYING!"  
  
Nikki shot a death-glare at her sister.  
  
"If you'd bothered to find out you'd know that Matt's Ok. Only you didn't. Eric must be more important."  
  
Lita looked at Nikki with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's Not like that!" she screamed.  
  
"Isn't it?" Jeff snapped.  
  
Lita looked at Jeff in disbelief. She was used to Nikki disapproving of her but this was the first time Jeff had turned on her.  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"No, I don't understand how your boyfriend can be more important than Matt dying." Jeff was glaring as well now.  
  
"I wanted to see Matt! Eric turned on me. He said I loved Matt and not him and told me to prove that I loved him more. He'll be coming after me, I ran out of the hotel when he turned on me but he'll come after me!" Lita broke down in tears.  
  
Nikki, feeling guilty for what she'd said, wrapped her arms around Lita in a hug. Lita kept crying. When they broke apart Nikki asked if Lita wanted to see Matt. She nodded.  
  
*************  
  
Please review. Your reviews are what inspire me to write! So please review. 


	8. The Problems catch up

Author's note: 8 days to go! I have 8 more days before I have to finish all of my fanfictions! Here is the next chapter of twist of fate, look out for the next one in a few days!  
  
***************  
  
Matt stirred in his sleep. He could feel a hand brushing his hair out of his eyes. He forced open one eye to see who it was.  
  
"Lita?" he murmured. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Shhhh!" she whispered. "You need to rest." Lita smoothed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. Matt sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you come earlier? I missed you!" Lita stiffened.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Matt shifted, obviously tired. "Night Leet"  
  
"Night Matt." Lita stood and left the room. Outside she looked back at Matt through the glass and wondered if maybe Eric was right. Maybe the fluttery feeling she got every time Matt looked at her, or the way she always looked forward to seeing him WAS down to love. She went to go back into the room when a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear stopped her.  
  
"Hello Lita," it growled.  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff and Nikki were back out on the front steps. Kissing. Again. It was almost as if they had been wanting this for years and were making up for lost time. In fact, there was no almost about it.  
  
Footsteps approached.  
  
"Dude!" Jeff and Nikki whirled around to see Adam and Jay staring at them.  
  
"Uh! Hi guys!" squeaked Nikki.  
  
Jay and Adam continued to stare, and smile. "Uh! Are we interrupting something here?"  
  
Adam gave Jeff a thumbs up. "Nice goin' man!" Nikki went red.  
  
"I'd better go see how Lita is doing." She said, before running back towards the hospital and down the hallway. What she saw made her freeze.  
  
Eric with his hands around Lita's neck trying to strangle her. . . . .,  
  
****  
  
More soon! 


	9. HELP!

Author's note: Sorry about the wait! I got a bit carried away with my new fics and forgot all about my old ones! WWE in Kindergarten chapter 8 should be up soon as well! Happy reading!  
  
"HEY!" yelled Nikki! "STOP!" Eric's hands remained around Lita's neck so Nikki ran up and jumped onto Eric's back trying to pull him down to the ground. Eric dropped Lita and instead grabbed Nikki's head, flipping her over his shoulder and onto the floor.  
  
"Get lost bitch!" He yelled at her.  
  
Nikki stood up. "That was rude Eric, you shouldn't call people names" she said, imitating his earlier criticisms of her. Eric snarled and then rushed at her, chasing her down the corridor and around a corner where he lost sight of the faster runner. Instead of going back to attack Lita he focused on Nikki, flinging open doors and yelling after her.  
  
"I'll kill you Bitch!"  
  
Nikki sat cowered in what she assumed had to be a cleaning supplies closet. She could hear Eric yelling on the other side of the door, cursing and yelling death threats. His voice became quieter and she allowed herself to breathe out, he wasn't going to find her. Or so she thought.  
  
Eric walked to the start of the corridor and started systematically slamming open doors. He knew that Nikki had to be hiding behind one of them. Nikki some realised what he was doing and began desperately searching for another way out, one that wouldn't include having to come face to face with Eric the psychopath. She silently cursed. She had KNOWN something was up with Eric! And yet she had failed to do anything. But now she had been proved right- He was a madman. He was a madman and he was after her.  
  
"I need to think of something," she thought to herself. "But it's damn hard to think of ANYTHING with the damn cold draft from that air vent. Air vent?" Nikki stood up onto a crate and reached up towards the vent, the grate came off easily. "Great!" she thought, "My way out!" She bent her knees and went to jump through the opening. At that moment part of the crate broke. Her foot fell through the gap and the jagged edges of the opening knifed her leg. She cried out loudly in pain making Eric turn from the door he was about to kick down and started toward the closet.  
  
Hearing his footsteps, Nikki tried again to get through the air vent this time succeeding. She winced at her wounded leg bumped against the side of the opening. Once she was through the vent she began to crawl along the ventilation tunnel.  
  
*****************  
  
Once Eric had released her, Lita had run to the nearest payphone and phoned the police. After telling them what had happened and where she dashed outside looking for Nikki. Instead she found Adam, Jay and Jeff sitting on the outside steps  
  
"Guys! Help! Eric has gone Crazy! He tried to kill me!" she cried. All three men jumped to their feet.  
  
"Where's Nikki?" demanded Jeff.  
  
"I don't know! She saved me from Eric; he's after her! Oh my God what if he finds her! He'll kill her!"  
  
Jeff turned and ran back into the hospital. Adam and Jay ran after him leaving Lita to greet the Police cars that had began pulling up in front of them.  
  
A/N: I tried not to leave it on a big cliffhanger but Oh well and C'est la vie it is impossible to do. 


	10. TapTapTap

Author's note: I am TRYING to update more regularly but I have loads of schoolwork to do! (Sob) At this precise moment in time I am supposed to be writing a Romeo and Juliet essay but I love all you guys so I am writing you fanfictions instead smiles. (My English teacher can stick his poxy essay up his Ass) So please please please review to give me a happy!  
  
*****************  
  
Eric strolled up and down the corridors like a lion on the prowl, throwing open doors. Every time he did so he would let out a yell or a growl and cry out in frustration when he found the rooms empty. He finally reached the supplies closet.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He half-sang. Then he added "Bitch"  
  
Eric flung the door open with a cry of triumph, which was cut short when he found the closet both empty and deserted. "Damn her" he yelled. He was about to give up when his eyes focused on the smear of blood on the jagged edge of the box. He went over to it for a closer look. As he bent down the draft of cold air from the air vent swept his hair back, causing him to jump back and look up, up at the cover-less air vent.  
  
"So you want to play that way do you Bitch." He muttered psychotically before pulling himself up through the air vent. "Well I like the play as much as the next homicidal psycho"  
  
*****************  
  
"I don't see her anywhere Jeff." Said Adam as all three men stood in the corridor where Lita had been attacked. "She's probably gone for the Police."  
  
"I don't see Eric anywhere either" Added Jay. "He probably didn't find her"  
  
They fell silent, only to notice a soft thump-thump-thump coming from above them.  
  
"What in the hell in that!" yelled Jeff. The thumping continued, seeming to move.  
  
"It's coming from the ceiling!" Exclaimed Jay.  
  
"Just wait" Hissed Jeff. "Listen closely."  
  
Thump-Thump-Thump  
  
"It sounds like footsteps" whispered Jay excitedly. "Maybe there's people up there!"  
  
Jeff picked up a crutch that was leaning against a wall and tapped on the ceiling. Tap-tap-tap. They all waited a minute and then heard a soft tap- tap-tap coming from above them.  
  
"Who's there?" Shouted Adam. Tap-tap  
  
"Huh?" Tap-tap.  
  
"Wait a minute," Said Jeff "Tap once for yes, twice for no"  
  
Tap  
  
"Is there someone up there?"  
  
Tap  
  
"Are you someone I know?"  
  
Tap  
  
"Can't you speak to us"  
  
Tap-tap  
  
"Can You get down from there?"  
  
Tap-Tap  
  
"Back away from where I'm tapping Ok!"  
  
Tap  
  
Jeff reached the crutch back at smashed it right throw the ceiling tiles.  
  
"Can You get down now?" He asked  
  
"I think so" Replied the voice. Jeff twisted his head to look up.  
  
"Nikki?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Nikki slipped her feet throw the hole and jumped down onto the floor. She immediately got up and hugged Jeff who buried his nose in her hair.  
  
"I'm so glad you're Ok"  
  
***************  
  
10 minutes Later  
  
***************  
  
"We've filled the hole in the ceiling and Barricaded the Closet door so no one can get hurt in that tunnel Miss." Said The Police officer. "You say you have no idea where Eric went?"  
  
"Not a clue." Said Nikki "I went into the tunnel to hide from him, kept crawling until I met a dead end, then I just stayed there until Jeff knocked a whole in the ceiling."  
  
"Ok, that will be all, you can go home if you would like, or visit Matt."  
  
"OK"  
  
They all said their goodbyes and departed.  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile  
  
****************  
  
Eric was pissed off. He had crawled to the end of the ventilation tunnel only to find A dead end and No Nikki. He has crawled back only to find that the entrance to the tunnel had been sealed off.  
  
"ARGH!" He yelled. "DAMN THAT BITCH"  
  
*****************  
  
Author's note: Review please 


	11. Hi, my name's Eric the Wker but you can ...

Author's note: Hello to Anne who got me to write this. Please review to let me know that someone is actually still reading. This is a longer chapter so enjoy. I'm trying out a new, more detailed writing style, tell me if you like it.  
  
*********************  
  
In the Hospital  
  
*********************  
  
Libby Smith has always been superstitious, believing in extra-terrestrials and Ghosts. She'd always secretly believed that such beings lived among us and appeared to those who believed in them. She'd also always been extremely wary of Hospitals.  
  
She didn't want to be here, that was for certain. If her Mother hadn't made her she probably wouldn't have visited her little brother at all.  
  
"I hate Hospitals!" She muttered to herself, scuffing her shoes along the corridor floor. "People die here everyday, there's bound to be ghosts! Angry ghosts!" As much as Libby wanted to meet one of these strange beings, she was not keen on meeting an angry one. As if on cue with her thoughts a soft "Thump-thump-thump" Sounded out from above her.  
  
Libby Gasped. Was it a ghost? WERE there such things? The thumping sounded again.  
  
"Hello?" Libby called out.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Came a yell from above. Libby stood still. A ghost? Trapped? Her mind raced back to every ghost story she'd ever read, coming to rest on one about a girl who had died trapped in an attic and couldn't be laid to rest until someone broke the seal on the attic and let her soul escape. Libby, having a seriously overactive imagination, immediately seized a chair from the corridor wall, stood on it and set about moving the ceiling panels.  
  
*******************  
  
It was 2am before Jeff and Nikki finally got home. Lita was still at Matt's bedside but, since he was asleep, Nikki and Jeff hadn't seen the point. Besides, they were eager to get home after a long day.  
  
"How's your leg?" asked Jeff as they both plonked down on the sofa. Nikki pulled a face.  
  
"Painful, plus I got bloodstains on my favourite pants!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"It'll wash, babes don't worry." With a jolt he realised what he had called her. 'Babes.' He could still barely believe that she was his at last. He could finally call her whatever he liked.  
  
Nikki pressed her head against Jeff's shoulder and announced that she was sleepy. He just smiled and stroked her hair. His. She was finally his.  
  
*********************  
  
Eric dusted off his hands and surveyed the unconscious form of Libby Smith, slumped against the hospital wall. He cackled at the sight of blood trickling down her forehead and onto the linoleum. Her red hair reminded him of the other two bitches he had to get even with. They had probably gone by now. Gone to their home. He snorted. Gone back home as a little cosy family. Well, they could have their wish to be one - they could even die as one.  
  
Eric Cackled once again and fished in his pocket for what he needed. He finally pulled it from his jeans after a few seconds' search. He held it up to read it in the dim hospital light - it was a business card that simply read "Blaze's Gun club, for sport for hire, for sale."  
  
Smiling, Eric re-pocketed the card and strolled off, remembering to deliver a swift kick to Libby's ribs as he passed.  
  
**************  
  
"mm-uh Lita?" Muttered Matt, slipping into the painful realm of consciousness. "Lita?" he asked again, this time more coherently. "Hello?" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I heard you," Mumbled a nurse walking in and setting about checking Matt's vitals.  
  
"Where's Lita?" he asked again, this time at a more acceptable volume.  
  
The nurse pondered for a moment, trying to remember who this "Lita" was.  
  
"oh! I know! Red head, pretty, tattoo on her shoulder. . ."  
  
"Yes? Where is she?" Matt asked again, cutting her off mid-sentence.  
  
"Now, now let me finish" said the nurse, annoyed at being interrupted. "I think she went out to get some air." She finished. "About five minutes ago, she should be back soon. Now you take it easy and try to rest up, okay?"  
  
"Ok." Said Matt and just as he did so Lita came back through the door.  
  
"Hey, you're awake." She came over and kissed his cheek. "I just went to catch some air, it's way too stuffy in here." She explained.  
  
"What happened with Eric." He asked. Lita grimaced.  
  
"Eric's gone. He attacked me and he attacked Nikki and now he's disappeared. Good riddance to him."  
  
"I thought you loved him?"  
  
"Yeah." Snarled Lita. "heavy on the I thought I"  
  
"So, you don't love him."  
  
"I never did." Lita confirmed. "The only person I've ever loved is lying in front of me right now."  
  
And suddenly Matt wasn't sure if the swirly feeling in his stomach was from the operation, or from those words.  
  
Da end of chapter 9, Chapter 10 coming soon. (What do you MEAN you've heard that one before!) 


	12. revelations

Author's note: sorry for the delay. There was a tiny problem with my computer in that it doesn't work. I'm typing this at the internet cafe. thanks to Anne who reminded me this fic existed. This chappie is dedcicated to you! Tell me If this chapter sounds different to the others - i think my writing style may have changed.  
  
**********  
  
three days later Matt was coming home from the hospital and to everyone's immense relief, a man fitting Eric's description had been arrested and was awaiting indentification by Nikki or Lita since they had been the ones most centric in his attacks. Needless to say, the atmosphere between the friends was easier and happier than it had been in weeks.  
  
Nikki and Jeff were sitting together in the front of Jeff's car with Matt and Lita in the backseat as they pulled up at Matt's house in Cameron. They had all decided to stay put together for a few days because even though the police had Eric in custody, none of them were quite ready to be all alone soon soon after the incident at the hospital. They all made their way up to the house and let themselves in, Matt with his arm around Lita's shoulders. Jeff left soon after, shyly kissing Nikki Goodbye, to do some grocery shopping, leaving the other three to amuse themselves for a while. "Amusing themselves" turned into Matt and Lita amusing each other and Nikki finally growing tired of hearing them mack on the couch whilst she was trying to watch the television and retreating to the guest bedroom upstairs.  
  
The guest bedroom was basically a room with a bed in it. Four identical white walls save for a door in one and a window in another. The only other feauture of the room was a telephone extension. Nikki had at first thought It semed odd to have a telephone in here when they had nothing else, but musings on bedroom furniture were of little interest to someone who had spent most of last week being plotted against by a crazed psychopath. "In fact", nikki thought. "Even if i'd had the most boring week imaginable i wouldn't be musing over telephone extension placements. The only people who should be doing that are telephone operaters and sad, sad people."  
  
There was nowhere else to go though, except back into loversville downstairs, so Nikki stayed sat on the plain white bed in the plain white room, Bored half to tears.  
  
***********  
  
"Look mate," Said the first officer. "We've got someone coming into pick you out of a police lineup later, you may as well confess now."  
  
The man stared back at him. "I don't even KNOW anyone called Lita or Nikki." He claimed. "I haven't been near a hospital in months! I'm innocent."  
  
The first officer sighed and looked back at his partner, who shook his head.  
  
"It would be better for yopu if you confessed."  
  
"I haven't done anything - my name's not Eric and i don't chase my ex girlfriends' sisters around hospital ventilation systems!!!" The man cried.  
  
"Suit yourself" monotoned the second officer. he and his partner exited the room. The man glared after them.  
  
***********  
  
"Ring-ring ring-ring"  
  
The shrill ringing of the telephone extension awoke Nikki from her slight slumber on the guest rom bed. Placing her hands to her temple, she vaguely recalled a dream about being chased. Or chasing someone. . . she couldn't remember which.  
  
"ring-ring"  
  
Nikki pondered for a moment longer until the incessant ringing annoying her so much that she picked up the phone.  
  
"Nikki here."  
  
"ms Couldroy." An official sounding voice responded. "we're ready for the indentification, would you come down to the station please?"  
  
"alright" Nikki answered. At least a trip to the station would be more interesting than sitting around in a big white room.  
  
She ran downstairs, grabbed her coat - went to the living room door to ask for a lift, then upon hearing the voices within changed her mind and decided to walk it.  
  
*************  
  
Nikki finally arrived at the station twenty minutes later and was told to waiut in the foyer whilst the officers brought out her lineup. Picking up an out of date magazine she emersed herself in the to-ings and fro-ings of half known celebrities and waited.  
  
*************  
  
A knock on Matt Hardy's door finally broke apart the entangled couple on the couch since one of them had to rouse themselves in order to answer it.  
  
Lita was the one who got up to open the door to the person she assumed was Jeff.  
  
She opened the white painted door with no hesitance, until she came face to face with the person the other side. Then she screamed.  
  
"Hello Lita"  
  
*****************  
  
"Ms Couldroy we're ready for you now." The shout came, just as Nikki had found a vaguely interesting article about A certain stars drink and drugs habits. Sighing, she heaved herself up to pick out Eric from the lienup. In the interview room the officers told her to pick out her attacker and she surveyed the line looking for him. The officer, seeing her hesitation pointed out their suspect.  
  
"That's the man we've been holding."  
  
A chill struck Nikki as she looked at him.  
  
"That's not Eric.  
  
******************  
  
Reviews please - Just to let me know you actually read it! 


End file.
